


Red Carpet Distractions

by sadsongssaysomuch



Series: Evanstan ficlets [2]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsongssaysomuch/pseuds/sadsongssaysomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt - Seb loves to turn on Chris in inappropriate places, and this time he chose the winter soldier red carpet, while they're innocently-friendly hugging in front of everyone -including photographers- Sebastian whispers into Chris ear "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow. I'll make you beg for me. You're gonna love that. " And he smiles, pulling the hug away, and stares at him, while Chris tries his best to keep a straight face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Carpet Distractions

But Chris is awful at keeping a straight face, or playing it cool. So he covers it up by laughing and grabbing Seb’s left boob as they part, but it’s obvious he’s uncomfortable.

Everyone else chalks it up to red carpet anxiety, they know Chris doesn’t like the attention and the crowds.

But Seb knows better, he knows that his words are ringing in Chris’ ears, burning into his brain. So if Chris looks kind of dazed on the red carpet, that’s why.

And when they have to sit through the movie, Chris can’t focus, can’t sit still. He squirms in his seat, crossing his legs, trying not to think of what’s in store for him later. It doesn’t help though, because even in the dark he can feel Seb’s eyes on him. 

And when it’s all over, all he wants to do is grab Seb and throw him in the limo and get home as fast as they can. Or hell, forget going home, he can pay the limo driver extra to keep the partition up and drive around for awhile. But when he finds Seb, he’s talking and laughing and he’s clearly not ready to go.

So Chris approaches him, trying to be inconspicuous. But Seb pulls him in for another “friendly” hug, and no one thinks anything of it, because they worked so well together on the movie and it’s a huge night for both of them.

Except Seb whispers in his ear again. “You’ve been squirming all night and I can’t wait to get you alone and make you squirm even more. Make you even harder than you are now and then fuck you all night long… but not just yet.”

And Chris breaks the hug, red-faced and trying to cover it up with a laugh once again, while Seb wears that shit-eating grin. Because the only thing Seb likes more than turning him on in inappropriate places is frustrating him and keeping him on edge.

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and are not meant to reflect on the actual people._
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [lovealetterbomb](http://lovealetterbomb.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm always up for taking other prompts too!


End file.
